Owing to the recent development of electronic communication industries, electronic devices such as smart phones are becoming a necessity of modern society, while becoming a significant means for delivery of fast changing information. Generally, the electronic device can include at least one connector for the sake of charging or connection with another device. For example, the electronic device can be equipped with an interface (IF) connector into which a universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) cable can be inserted. Here, the IF connector can be used for jig cable insertion for device test in the electronic device as well.
By recognizing a resistance value generated in some ports of the IF connector at cable connection, the IF connector can sense the insertion of a cable. But, when a moisture or foreign material is introduced into the IF connector, resistance can be generated in the IF connector, and a malfunction related to a UART cable can take place in the IF connector. In this case, erroneous determination that the cable has been inserted can happen. And, an electric current can be leaked out, resulting in the corrosion of the IF connector.